A College-Style Thanksgiving
by reithedragonboy
Summary: It's Thanksgiving Day! It's also another typical college school day for Billy. Because of a couple of his professors wanting to be tyrants, he had to stay behind and take his midterms that were not allowed to be retaken. As a consequence, he can't celebrate Thanksgiving Day with his family or friends. Looks like this is going to be a rather lonely Thanksgiving for him this year...


Hello everybody! Here's a new story for you all to read in respect to today being Thanksgiving. By the time this story is posted, however, it'll be the day after Thanksgiving because of it being two minutes before midnight where I am. But this was finished on Thanksgiving Day and in the process of being posted then, so it still counts as Thanksgiving Day despite being like ten minutes late!

But yeah, I decided to go with the Young Avengers universe since it's like the newest universe I've used to write my recent stories. And I also found some versatility with using somewhat real-life characters for the Thanksgiving topic I had in mind.

Just to say, this is only supposed to be a short story. Therefore, it's a four page double-spaced. However, that's the same amount of pages I'm allowed to write for my exercises and assignments in my Beginning Workshop in Fiction class, so it's really not as short as you'd think. And I also tried to use one of the exercise prompts, glorifying the senses of the main character, as a way to get practice for incorporating senses in my writing.

Please don't forget to leave a review on how you liked this Thanksgiving special I posted on here. Until the next update to any of my other stories everybody! And Happy Thanksgiving!

* * *

**A College-Style Thanksgiving**

"…Smells good!" Billy said with a smile as he sniffed at the air, his backpack resting firmly on his shoulders. The scent of food could be smelled in the hallways of the student apartment complex he had taken residence in for the sake of college. This was his first year away from his family, but it was necessary if he wished to stay enrolled in his college.

As he continued walking down the hallway and smelling the good scents, he could not help but feel a bit sad that he could not be with his family. His professors apparently did not believe in Thanksgiving and had instead assigned midterms on Thanksgiving Day! That meant no skipping class to enjoy the holidays unless they wanted to fail their tests by default with no hope of retaking them whatsoever.

And this was why Billy was walking to his assigned room at just past seven where most students who were granted an easy day were now enjoying their Thanksgiving dinner. He had just finished his last midterm and looking forward to the upcoming three-day weekend, even if it was more or less by himself this time around. His family went to visit relatives out-of-state and the few friends he managed to make in college were out of town and spared from their professors' midterms. Even Teddy, Billy's boyfriend who was attending the same college as him, had a break from midterms and decided to visit his mother.

Despite the prospect of celebrating alone this year, Billy did not let this thought dampen his spirits. He stopped in front of an elevator and pressed the button while continuing to smell the different scents hanging in the air. Turkey, ham, stuffing, pies and many other things could easily be discerned. This only succeeded in making him hungrier than he already was and impatient for the elevator to arrive and take him to his floor.

Once it had arrived, the doors opened and immediately out came a couple. Their hands were intertwined as they walked past the raven haired teen without so much as an acknowledgement of his existence.

"_They're probably going on a date or something,_" he thought as he entered the elevator before directing it to the fifth floor, forced to listen to the stereotypical music that some elevators tended to play for no apparent reason.

In a few seconds, he had arrived on the fifth floor. Just like the first floor, the smell of a Thanksgiving feast permeated the air and made his stomach rumble. Without missing a beat, he walked out and made a beeline for the fourth wooden door on the left that served as his home during his time in college.

"_I wonder what Teddy's doing right now,_" Billy thought as he grabbed his keys from his pocket and unlocked the door. "_He's probably having dinner with his mother now. Knowing him, he probably can't keep his hands off the stuffing!_" he added with a chuckle as he entered his home.

"About time you came home," a voice suddenly spoke up, causing the teen to jump and hit his head on the top of the doorway. "I was starting to wonder how long it'd take you to finish your midterms."

Gingerly placing a hand on his lightly throbbing head, Billy looked around the somewhat dark hallway for signs of his intruder. He did not have to look too long, however, as a light in the small dining area came on. With it, it revealed a table full of food, all of it typical of what you would see at a Thanksgiving feast. A plate of turkey meat already sliced and set in a nice presentation surrounding a mound of stuffing sat at the center of the table. Around it were a few other dishes that consisted of potato salad, cranberry sauce, some turkey gravy, a plate of cookies, and a lit candle. And sitting on a chair that directly faced the entrance to the dorm sat a blond haired man with his arms crossed and an amused look on his face.

"T-Teddy?_!_" Billy exclaimed as the pain on his head was all but forgotten in replacement for his shock at seeing his boyfriend. "Wh-What are you doing here?"

"I live in this dorm with you, Billy," Teddy simply replied in a playful manner as the smile on his face seemed to grow in its level of amusement. "It shouldn't be that surprising to see me here."

"You know what I mean," the raven haired teen pouted as he abandoned his backpack on a nearby chair and walked into the dining area. "I thought you were out visiting your mother for Thanksgiving dinner!"

"I already did that," the blond answered as he got up from his chair and walked over to the neglected door and closed it, all the while feeling his boyfriend's eyes following him. "Actually, it was more of a Thanksgiving _lunch_ than a dinner. My mom figured I'd make a beeline back here after eating, so she purposefully made it into lunch. She then insisted that I pack up some of the food and bring it here so I could enjoy Thanksgiving with you. I tell you; she's some woman to have thought that far ahead when I only told her last week I was visiting her. Not like I wouldn't have celebrated with you, but I only thought of surprising you with me just being back early."

For a few seconds, all Billy could do was stand rooted to the spot and stare at his boyfriend. He could not believe that he was actually here to celebrate Thanksgiving night with him instead of his mother. He found it even harder to believe that Teddy's mother had, according to Teddy, thought ahead and had prepared Thanksgiving dinner for the two in advance. A smile soon graced his shocked face and only grew bigger with each second.

"Why don't you take off your shoes and take a seat?" Teddy spoke up as he approached the teen and helped take off his jacket. He then added as he placed it on the chair where his backpack was resting, "The food's not going to be around for long, you know?"

With a light happy chuckle, Billy moved to take off his shoes before throwing them haphazardly to the side and moving to the table. He then took a seat on a chair opposite of the one Teddy had occupied earlier, an empty plate with a knife and fork set on top in front of each. Said teen was busy in the kitchen taking out from the fridge what looked like a bottle.

"This'll be our first Thanksgiving with just the two of us," the blond stated as he then took two glasses from a dish rack and walked back to the table. After placing the glasses down, he opened the bottle with relative ease and poured in each a clear brown bubbly drink that Billy immediately recognized to be sparkling cider. "Not exactly how I originally planned it, but it's definitely an upgrade from the original."

"It's already an upgrade for me with you here," the raven haired teen replied happily as he took the glass offered.

"Happy Thanksgiving, Billy," Teddy said with a smile as he leaned forward and placed a kiss on Billy's cheek.

"H-Happy Thanksgiving, Teddy!" Billy repeated with a blush as he brought his glass to his lips; his boyfriend quickly followed suit.

* * *

Sorry if the title sounded rather sucky, but that literally was the best I could do with this particular story. I hope it didn't end up detracting on the overall story for you all.

And believe it or not, one of my professors actually did give us a midterm, although it was on the day before Thanksgiving that could not be retaken. Come on; lots of people were already out of town visiting family. Thankfully, all of my family are in the local area, so I had no problems. No amount of complaining from the students could change the professor's mind on the midterm.

But yeah, I hope you all liked this Thanksgiving special. Please don't forget to leave a review on how you liked it. Until the next update on my other stories everybody! And once again, Happy Thanksgiving!


End file.
